Hats
by Miss Dani
Summary: A lot can happen when the trio of Hilda, Bianca, and Cheren take a stroll to have lunch with the Striaton Trio. Full of scheming, hidden loves, a bit of comedy, we learn quite a lot of our favorite characters from the new Pokemon: Black & White games.


"You realize we're going to be late for lunch if you don't hurry up, Bianca," Cheren said, pulling her by the arm.

"Geez, Cher, do you always gotta be so rough!" she whined from behind. "Come on now, MuuMuu!" She tugged her Munna by its leach and collar.

"I still can't believe you treat that thing like a poor Lillipup," Cheren rubbed at his temples.

"Let it go, Cheren. You know she's gunna be like that forever. Hey, maybe one day she'll put a leash on you, too," Hilda laughed.

"That's not funny! You're giving her ideas!" Cheren exclaimed.

"Ooo, Cher, I could get a nice blue one! I'm sure it would suit you perfectly!" Bianca giggled, lossening her arm from Cheren's grip.

"I will never win," Cheren sighed.

"Sure you will! Just not today," Hilda winked. "Now, weren't you the one who said we were going to be late for lunch?" she said, now tugging Cheren by the arm and pulling him down the street.

"I think my MuuMuu needs to go potty!" Bianca squealed. "I'll catch up with you guys!"

"Sometimes I wonder why we're friends with her," Cheren said, walking slowly.

"Because you always gotta keep an airhead around," Hilda laughed, adjusting her hat.

"True, true. Although sometimes I do wish it was only you and I on this journey," Cheren said.

"Huh?" Hilda said, distracted.

"Oh, uhm, nothing. It wasn't important," Cheren blushed.

"Oh, come on, don't get your panties in a bunch. Battle while we wait?"

"You're on! I will not lose!"

Cheren's Oshawott and Hilda's Tepig battled it out. Hilda, at a disadvantage, took some serious damage.

"I see you've been training well. But can you beat this?" Cheren said, commanding his sea otter to perform Water Gun. But Tepig, dodging, and using Tackle, ended the battle.

"Why can I never beat you?" Cheren said, returning his fainted Pokemon to it's Pokeball.

"Dunno, maybe you're just not as skilled as me," Hilda said, cocky.

"Hey, you guys!" Bianca called, running up from behind. "You play nice! We have lunch to get, and Striaton is a pretty good walk from here!"

"Well, we might as well stop at the Pokemon Center when we get there," Cheren said, looking over the ball.

"Your own fault, Cher," Hilda said, folding her arms behind her head.

"Did you start the battle, Cher-Bear?" Bianca scolded.

"Ugh, you're calling me 'Cher-Bear' now?" Cheren sighed. "And yes, you could say it was my fault."

Bianca gave Cheren quite and earful as they continued down the Route towards Striaton City.

"So Hilda, who's your favorite Striaton triplet?" Bianca chimed, leaving Cheren's ear free to recover.

"Hmm, you know, I never really thought of that," Hilda said. Cheren started to eavesdrop. "Probably Chili. I mean, I do like fire after all!"

"That's cool! I mean, hot! My favorite is Cilan! He's sooooo dreamy! And I love grass-types! We're soul mates, I swear it!" Bianca mused, clinging onto Hilda's arm.

"Please, those guys are just sweet-talkers. Don't let your hopes shoot up too high," Cheren said coldly.

"Then maybe you should stop sounding so jealous," Hilda teased.

"Wha-what? Me? Jealous? No way. Not jealous of those goons," Cheren fought back. Hilda and Bianca giggled.

"It's okay if you're jealous Cher-Bear. We all know you just wanna be a waiter just like them!" Bianca laughed.

"Pshh, waiter. That's the last thing on my bucket list…"

The group continued ondown the Route and arrived in Striaton City.

"It's even bigger than what I remembered it to be!" Bianca gasped.

"I better get Oshawott to the Pokemon Center. Hilda, would you mind coming with me?" Cheren asked. Hilda turned to Bianca.

"Sure, it's fine! I mean, I wanna buy some cool stationary so I can write to my mom and dad! And the Mart is right there inside the Center!" Bianca smiled. The three of them walked over to the Center with Bianca trailing behind, picking flowers, taking pictures, and talking to strangers.

"You'd think we would have lost her by now," Cheren sighed as he walked through the automatic doors of the Center. Bianca ran in front of them.

"I beat you guys!" she taunted, running over to the Mart side.

"Hello! Welcome to the Pokemon Center! May I take your Pokemon?" Nurse Joy asked. Cheren handed her Oshawott's Pokeball and sat down on a nearby bench. Hilda sat down with him.

"You know, one day I will be the Champion. I'll beat Alder, I'll beat you, and I'll beat that freaky N guy we keep running into. Team Plasma will have nothing on us or the rest of Unova when I'm Champion," Cheren said.

"Or I. I think I'm going to try for Champion one day. I know we really haven't gotten far in our journey yet, not even a single badge, but I plan on beating all eight of them and trying for the League," Hilda responded.

"Well, you'll have to beat me on the way. Fat chance of that happening," Cheren smirked. Hilda stole Cheren's glasses right off of his face.

"Hey, that's not funny! I can't see without those!" Cheren exclaimed, waving around his arms.

"Gotta catch me if you want them back!" Hilda said, getting up off the bench and walking a few steps backwards.

"Ugh! It's not fair to tease the blind kid!" Cheren got up, waving his arms about. Hilda just stayed in one place, watching Cheren flail about trying to find his glasses.

"I'm going to find you. Are you even still in here?" Hilda giggled to show she still was. "I'm going to get-" and how arms wrapped around Hilda. "-you." Cheren's cheeks turned bright red. Hilda put his glasses back on. "Uhh, thanks," he said, turning away.

"Now stop prophesying about the future. Life in the now, bucko," she stuck her tongue out.

"Guys! Look at this pretty pink paper I got! It's got a Munna on it just like my MuuMuu!" Bianca ran over, still dragging her own Munna by it's leash.

"That's great, Bianca," Hilda smiled. "Now, I'm starving!"

"Well, I mean, we can go somewhere else," Cheren started, but Hilda and Bianca had already skipped off. "Or I could take you somewhere nice, Hilda. Somewhere nice where I can just tell you how I feel," he said to himself and sighed. He trailed on behind the two girls.

Bianca ran through the door at the Striaton Gym.

"I'm here! And now you're here!" Bianca exclaimed as Hilda came through. "And now Cher-Bear is here! And we're all…here…." Bianca trailed off.

"Welcome!" a green haired waiter approached them.

"Th-thank you," Bianca's cheeked pinked.

"My name is Cilan! And welcome to the Striaton Gym! Our specials are on the whiteboard to the left. Here, Maxwell, take these three to a table. Enjoy!" Cilan smiled, directing the waiter Maxwell to an open table.

"Just like I thought he'd be!" Bianca daydreamed.

"Hello, good afternoon ladies and gentleman! Could I get you something to drink? We have a nice special on Soda Pop!" Maxwell smiled.

"I'll have a Soda Pop," Cheren said, running his finger down the silverware, bored.

"I'll have a hot tea, please?" Hilda said.

"And I'll just have a glass of water, thanks," Bianca said.

"Did someone say water?" said a voice from the kitchen.

"And HOT tea?" said another.

Bianca already started squealing in her seat before the other two waiters were in sight. The first out was Cress, a pitcher of ice cold water in one hand, a glass goblet in the other. He was then followed by Chili, a porcelain tea kettle in one hand balanced on a plate with a small up resting on it.

"Mademoiselles," said Cress, resting the pitcher on the table.

"Ladies," Chili responded, putting down his kettle.

"Oh, boy, are you two going to dance now?" Cheren rolled his eyes. But the two waiters paid him no attention.

"I said it in French," Cress flipped back his blue hair.

"So, I said it in English!" Chili said, getting a little fired up.

"Brothers, brothers, please, not in front of our beautiful guests!" Cilan approached. Bianca was barely just a puddle in her chair.

"Ah, fine. I'm Chili," he said, kneeling down to Hilda and kissing her hand. Cheren fidgeted uncomfortably in his seat.

"And I'm Cress," he said, giving a deep bow.

"And that would make me Cilan," he picked up Bianca's hand. "And it is a delight to meet you, Miss."

"Too you meet to delight a is it! I mean, it's a delight to meet you, too!" Bianca blushed over her fumbled words.

"You all look like trainers! What kind of Pokemon do you all have?" Chili said, pouring Hilda's cup of tea.

"Yes, we'd love to see them!" Cress said, tipping the pitcher into the glass.

"No, that's fine. We came here to eat, not to battle," Cheren mumbled under his breath.

"Oh, no, sir! Not a battle! Just a display of Pokemon! You see, I'm a Pokemon Connoisseur, so it's so great to see everyone's Pokemon partners!" Cilan explained.

"Of course! Go, Tepig!"

"My pleasure! Snivy, you're up!"

"Fine, I guess I have no choice. Come on out, Oshawott!"

The three Pokemon all hopped up into the laps of their trainers.

"Now that is a mighty fine Tepig you have there, miss!" Chili said, patting Tepig on the nose.

"Hilda," she replied.

"Now that is a might fine Tepig you have there, Miss Hilda," Chili winked. "Would you like to see my buddy?"

"Of course!" Hilda exclaimed. Chili released his Pansear.

"This is Pansear. He's my best pal," Chili smiled.

"I thought I was your best pal?" Cilan turned from Bianca who was showing him her Snivy.

"Fine, you're my best brother," Chili sighed.

"Then what's that make me?" Cress chimed in.

"Brothers…really?" Chili, pulled up a chair next to Hilda.

"We're just teasing, no worries," Cress approached his other two brothers.

"That one over there is as stubborn as a Bouffalant, and not in a good way," Cress whispered.

"Amen, I could have told you that," Chili whispered that. Hilda gave them a confused tilt of the head.

"Oh, we apologize!" Cress said.

"No, no, it's all completely true!" she laughed.

"Well, I have other guests waiting to be served. I'll just go back to the kitchen! Whistle if you need me!" Cress said bowing, then taking his leave back through the kitchen doors.

"Sorry we've been keeping you so long! Do you know what you would like to order?" Cilan said, pulling a notepad from the front pocket of his apron.

"Just a Cheri Berry muffin for me," Bianca said.

"Same for me, too," Hilda said. Cheren followed by ordering half the menu.

"Alright, it'll be out in no time. Why don't you let your Pokemon outside to play with ours while you wait and eat?" Cilan suggested.

"Sure! Go on out Tepig, go play nice!" Hilda sent her Pokemon off, followed by Snivy, Oshawott, and Munna.

"These guys are really nice," Hilda said with a smile.

"Of course they are! Especially Cilan! Isn't he so dreamy!" Bianca squeaked.

"Yeah. Soooo dreamy," Cheren said, resting his chin on his hand.

"Don't be a party-pooper, Cher-Bear," Bianca said, giving him a small hug. "After all, you have a lot on your lunch plate!" she giggled.

"Seriously, you're nuts for ordering that much!" Hilda laughed.

"I guess so. But it'll distract me from all the flirting on your side of the table," he smirked.

"No fair, Cher-Bear. Don't be jealous of the dreamy waiters! It's not our fault they're total hunks," Bianca sighed.

"Bianca, maybe if you're lucky, Cilan will sign your kerchief!" Hilda teased.

"No teasing!" Bianca shot back. Suddenly, Hilda's Xtranceriver started to ring.

"Uh, hello?" she answered.

"White! How's it going?" said the voice on the other side.

"Hi, it's going well. Out for lunch with Bianca and Cheren in Striaton. What's up?" she replied back.

"Who is it?" Bianca whispered.

"It's Hilbert," Hilda whispered back.

"Oh, cool, cool. Tell everyone I said hello. Say, maybe you can meet me up in Nimbasa later on for a quick battle?"

"Sure, I'd love to! It's been a while since I've seen you!"

"Great! Can't live without the lil sis for too long!"

"I've told you a thousand times, Black. You are the baby brother," she teased.

"Sure thing, lil sis," Hilbert teased back.

"You two aren't even related!" Cheren exclaimed on the other side of the table.

"They are in heart! Calm down, Cher-Bear," Bianca patted him.

"Anyway, I'll see you soon! Goodbye, White!"

"Bye, Black!" and Hilda hung up the Xtranceiver.

"I miss Hilbert, can we come with you to Nimbasa?" Bianca asked.

"Sure! I'm sure he misses you all, too. He told me to tell everyone hello," Hilda smiled. Cheren pouted.

"What's wrong, Cher-Bear?" Bianca said, twirling the stuck up strand of hair of his.

"Just got a bad feeling right now. Don't know why…" he trailed off.

"Aww, Cher-Bear, cheer up! You're so cute when you smile! I mean, uh…" Bianca fought for words.

"Uhm, she means that you have a nice smile?" Hilda tried to cover her. Bianca gave her a thumbs-up from under the table.

"Thanks, I guess?" Cheren took off his glasses and started to wipe them clean. The bells chimed at the door as someone new came into the café.

"You!" exclaimed the stranger.

"Me?" Hilda pointed at herself and got up from the table.

"Yes, you. I've searched all over for you! We met back when Ghetsis was giving a speech, do you remember?" said the green-haired stranger.

"Yes, you're N, if I'm not mistaken?"

"Yes, that is I. Where are your Pokemon? Have you decided to finally listen to the wishes of Team Plasma?" he chortled.

"No, they are busy right now, but I can take a message," Hilda tipped down the bill of her hat.

"Oh?" N replied, doing the same to his.

"What's with everyone and hats?" Cheren said to Bianca.

"Huh?" Bianca looked up.

"Never mind," Cheren sighed.

"Come outside with me," Hilda said to N. She looked back at her friends, who nodded, so she proceeded outside. "Who are you?" she asked N.

"I have already told you. I am N, the King of Team Plasma," he said back sharply.

"No, who are you on the inside? I remember when I met you during that weird guy's speech, and I really couldn't stop thinking about you after then," she started to blush. "No, what I mean is, you just seem to be a very unique person. And I'd really want to get to know you."

"There's no point in getting to know me now when you shall know of me later," he replied.

"But I don't want to just know of you, I want to know you," she said, taking off N's hat.

"Hey! That's mine!"

"Cheren is right, what's with everyone and hats?" she laughed taking off her own hat.

"You're making no sense!" N said.

"I'm making perfect sense. You're not making sense of yourself, N," she put out her hand. N just stared at it for a moment. "It's just a hand. You can take it, it's okay," she smiled. N reached for it, and drew back.

"What if this is some sort of trap?" N said.

"Well, if it is, then we're going down together. We can learn to understand, together," she smiled. N placed his hand in hers.

Cheren and Bianca began to watch from the window.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Bianca asked.

"I don't know. But I don't like this weird holding hands business. She barely even knows the guy! I'm going to have to have a talk with her later!" Cheren flustered.

"Calm down, Cher-Bear, I'm sure everything is okay," she smiled and rested her head on Cheren's shoulder.

"See your fingerprints? Different from mine, look," she said, releasing his hand.

"Yes, I see. What does that have to do with anything?" N said.

"It shows how different we are in the little ways, but on the inside, we're really all the same. Be open, N. You're a free soul," she smiled.

"And so are Pokemon! That's why they must be free!" he argued.

"Pokemon are all free in their own ways. That's why Pokemon are the real ones who chose us in the end. Because they want to share their freedom with us," Hilda said.

"I guess you're right. But, what will happen if you're wrong?" he asked.

"Don't worry, I'm not," she said, then pulled him into an assuring embrace.

"Wh-what is this?" he said, confused.

"It's a hug, you dope," N's long hair tickled her nose as she laughed. He laughed back, and hesitantly rested his chin on the top of her pony tail.

"And now their hugging! This is madness!" Cheren started throwing a fit.

"Cher, Cher, CHEREN! Seriously, calm down. Don't get upset! Look. She looks like she's coming back in now," Bianca said.

Hilda put N's cap back onto his head, and N put her cap back onto hers.

"See you around, N," she said, patting his shoulder. She turned to leave when he grabbed her hand. "Hm?"

"Nothing. I just…wanted to see your fingerprints again," he smiled.

Hilda turned and then came back into the restaurant.

"Who was that and what did he want?" Cheren stormed up to Hilda, Bianca trying to pull him back.

"That was N, and you know, the usual Team Plasma stuff," she said.

"I saw hand holding and hugging! If that's the usual Team Plasma stuff for you, then I've sure been getting chopped liver!' Cheren exclaimed.

"Calm down, Cher-Bear," Hilda said, starting to sound a bit like Bianca.

"Wh-what did you call me?" Cheren started to blush.

"Oh, nothing. Hey, look! Lunch is here!" Hilda trotted back over to the table.

"Everything is nice and fresh!" Cilan said, setting down the last piece of silverware for their lunch. "Hope you got a big appetite, big guy," Cilan laughed as Cheren picked up his utensils. "Remember, whistle if you need me!" Cilan said, returning to the kitchen. Bianca picked up her hand, put two fingers in her mouth, and started to blow. Hilda pulled her hand away before she could.

"Too soon, my friend. Too soon."

THE END.


End file.
